


Giggling Watery Shadows

by Lady_Katana4544 (orphan_account)



Series: Spook_me fics [3]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Behind the Scenes, Community: spook_me, Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-05 14:18:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16369187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: Written for the current spook_me ficathon to thispicture prompt.





	Giggling Watery Shadows

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the current spook_me ficathon to this [picture prompt](https://images14.fotki.com/v390/photos/6/3814576/14859667/KK6_1CuriousTaleCover_nnmj36-vi.jpg).

Kíli first notices the little girl with long white hair by the road near the Shire when the caravan he's guarding on the way from the Blue Mountains. At first, he pays her no mind because he's supposed to be observing the column.

At least until she's suddenly at his side and tugging at his clothes to get his attention, Kíli kneels on one knee to attend to her. Curiously, no one seems to have noticed his distraction or the little girl yet.

"What do you need, little one? Where's your ma or pa?"

She tilts her head at him before taking his hand, shaking it, and running off towards the tree line. Sighing in annoyance, Kíli signals to another guard to take his place before he moves after the girl intent on bringing her back to the caravan and then to the nearest village to hopefully find her parents.

He chased her through the forest, noting the thickness of gathering mists as he trailed the shrieking giggling of the child through the trees. Before long, he stops at the edge of a thickly fog covered lake.

Kíli puts his hands around his mouth and calls out. Hoping that the little girl or someone will answer him and then they could all go back to the caravan.

"Hello? Is anyone there?"

Before he thinks to turn around and head back alone, a branch snaps loudly and something slams into his back, pushing Kíli down into the lake.

As he struggles against the grip on him, Kíli watches as a long shadowy hand stretches out from the darkness towards him before he's suddenly pulled out of the water. Shivering, he looks up at his rescuers, a trio of caravan guards led there by Drel. 

"Where's the child? Did you find her?"

Startled by the question, Drel stared at him with wide eyes before glancing at the other two Dwarves with them, who shake their heads silently and took some blankets from them before looking back Kili.

"What child, my Lord? We only found you by the edge of the lake," Drel said softly, wrapping a sheet around Kíli's shaking shoulders.

He tries to ignore the feeling of eyes on his back as Drel leads their group back to the camp.

 

Later:

The white-haired girl stands at the lake's edge frowning down at the surface as her reflection giggles in the falling darkness of night.


End file.
